


My Heather’s Name Is Kitty

by TriCypher



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, But Pietro will bash Kitty, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Pietro is in love with Lance but Kitty is in the way, Pining, Playlist, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), There will be no Kitty bashing because I like Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriCypher/pseuds/TriCypher
Summary: Heather by Conan Gray but it’s Lietro
Relationships: Lance Alvers/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 18





	My Heather’s Name Is Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic, formatting may be strange, might repost later

**December 3, 2001**

**8:01 AM**

Pietro had noticed early on that Lance's wardrobe wasn't expansive.

He had multiple plain black t-shirts, and usually threw on his tan/brown vest over one of them, with a pair of jeans. He owned a single pair of worn converse, and an old pair of boots. His fingerless gloves, a couple wife beaters, two pairs of jeans, two sweatpants, and his vest made up the rest of his closet.

There was one article of clothing Lance owned that wasn't a carbon copy of the rest of his closet. It was a large, black, Metallica hoodie. The hoodie was thick and warm and smelled heavily of Lance. The boarding house got cold at night, they didn't have the money for central heating and Mystique had been gone for months. So the hoodie, despite hardly ever being worn to school, was probably the most used piece of Lance's clothing.

However, today was unseasonably cold, and right before leaving for school, Lance discarded his vest and threw the hoodie over his head. "You should put something warmer on, Pietro," he said, giving the younger boy a quick once-over. "Thanks Mom, but I think I'm good. I'm hot-blooded," Pietro smirked confidently. Lance rolled his eyes and ushered Todd and Fred out the door.

Pietro realized, a little too late, that maybe he should have listened to Lance and put something warmer on as he shivered in the hallway. Lance closed his locker and leaned against it with a smirk. Pietro scowled, but was too cold and irritated to bother with a comeback. Lance rolled his eyes once more, something Todd and Fred had dubbed his "mom look" behind his back. Pietro watched as Lance pulled the hoodie over his head, tossing it at Pietro.

With his mutant reflexes, he caught it.

"What?" "Take it," Lance shrugged. "You're cold." Pietro stared at him, momentarily dumbfounded. "I- yeah. You're not cold though?" "I'll be fine."

Pietro brought the hoodie up over his head and the overwhelming scent of Lance was the final push he needed to pull it all the way on. When his head emerged from the fabric, Lance had a crooked grin on his face. "What?" Lance pocketed the carton of cigarettes he'd taken from the hoodie's pocket before handing it over. "It suits you. Looks better on you than me," he said with a laugh. "I'll see you at lunch."

Pietro's heart beat ever faster.

_I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better on me then it did you_

_Only if you knew how much I liked you_

_But I watch your eyes as she_

**December 3, 2001**

**11:15 AM**

Lance, Todd, and Fred were all waiting for Pietro in the hallway when Pietro exited the chemistry lab, ready to head to the cafeteria. "I'm so hungry, yo," Todd complained as the group began walking. Fred's stomach grumbled in response and he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly laughing, "Me too." "I wonder what lunch is today," Pietro pondered aloud.

Wednesday's were "special lunches" that didn't follow the weekly lunch schedule, the Wednesday meal was a surprise every week.

"Lance, any idea?" Todd asked the only one who hadn't spoken. No answer came. "Lance?" They turned around to face him, only to find him about ten feet behind. He'd stopped to lean against the lockers, his eyes intensely focused on something. Pietro followed his gaze.

It wasn't a something, but a someone.

Kitty Pryde to be exact.

Pietro's heart clenched painfully as he watched Lance's face. The tall boy was watching the preppy little X-Geek as she bounced down the hall, chattering animatedly to a bored looking Rogue. There was a look in his eyes and once Pietro figured out what it was, his heart dropped to his stomach.

Lance was staring at Kitty with a love struck gaze that Pietro had never seen on the rock-tumbler before. Pietro wished that Lance would look at him like that, but why would he?

Kitty bounced as she walked, a bright, brilliant smile permanently on her face. Her ponytail bobbed behind her, and Lance drank in every one of her movements.

Pietro could only die inside as he watched Lance watch her.

_Walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than the blue sky_

_She’s got you mesmerized while I die_

**December 3, 2001**

**1:09 AM**

Pietro couldn't sleep. He often couldn't, his mutation so rarely allowed his body to still enough for such a thing. But tonight he was still. Still and wide awake. Lying on his back atop his covers, eyes wide and unmoving from their gaze on the ceiling, thoughts of Lance plaguing his mind.

Lance and that pathetic little X-Geek.

Had they kissed? The thought made his head hurt, but they very well may have. He wondered what it was like, to kiss Lance. He wondered if he'd ever get to find out. No, he realized, he wouldn't, not with Kitty around. As long as Kitty Pryde was in their lives, she would always hold Lance's lovestruck gaze, keeping it on her and her alone.

Pietro was attractive. He knew this. But, while he'd never openly admit it, Kitty was attractive too. Not as attractive as him of course, but attractive, even with her doll baby, good girl look.

Besides, Lance had never really indicated his sexuality one way or another, he rarely showed attraction to people, too busy with their chaotic lives to be bothered. He was probably straight.

Pietro had no chance.

He'd never wanted to be anyone but himself until he met Kitty Pryde.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I’m not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_Wish I were Heather_

**December 16, 2001**

**11:15 AM**

"Where's Lance?" Pietro asked, as he exited Chemistry to find only Todd and Fred waiting for him. Todd rolled his eyes, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Pietro looked behind him to find Lance standing further down the hall.

He was standing with Kitty Pryde, their hands intertwined between them.

They were talking to Rogue, the only X-Men who would talk to the two in a position like that. No other X-Men would approve of a "hood" being so touchy with their precious and pure kitten. Pietro's eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing?" He snapped at no one in particular.

Fred shrugged. "I heard they're a thing now?"

Pietro whirled on the poor boy. "A _thing?"_ He hissed. "Just look at them, yo," Todd cut in on Freddy's behalf. Pietro turned just in time to see Lance wrap an arm around her shoulder. Pietro's blood felt like ice running through his veins as he watched. "Should we go get him?" Fred asked timidly. "No," Pietro snapped. "Fuck him. Let's go." He began a brisk walk towards the cafeteria and kids both older and young jumped out of his way.

Pietro had a knack for parting crowds, especially when he was in a mood.

Fred and Todd followed cautiously behind, sharing a knowing glance.

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_

_Put your arm ‘round her shoulder, now I’m getting colder_

_But how could I hate her, she’s such an angel_

_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she_

**January 2, 2002**

**11:23 PM**

Sometimes Pietro felt bad about the way he treated Kitty Pryde.

She wasn't a bad person. Incredibly fucking annoying? Sure, all the way. But not a bad person. She'd saved his ass from a rather gruesome death just weeks ago, and he'd repaid her by leaving her hanging by one hand off a cliff as he sped away. Any guilt he may have felt dissipated as soon as Lance ran to her aid, pulling her back onto solid ground. As he fussed over the small girl, Pietro ground his teeth, seething in the distance.

Maybe he kind of wished she were dead.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he came home to The Brotherhood house that night. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Lance to hug him, to fuss over him as he had fussed over Kitty. To be scared and worried about the fact Pietro had come close to becoming nothing but a puddle of carnage and twisted metal at the bottom of a valley.

Of course, that's not what happened.

Lance was furious to see him. He stood in the kitchen, waiting. As Pietro blurred into the house, Lance ground out his name, and Pietro froze, turning to face him. "What the hell was that, 'Tro?" "What?" Pietro asked, bored. "Don't _what_ me, Maximoff. You tried to kill Kitty!" The younger boy scoffed. "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration, Lancelot."

"She saved your sorry ass, and you left her to die!" "She had a good grip!" Pietro argued. "If I thought she was in actual danger, I wouldn't have left her, I'm an asshole but I'm not _evil._ Her friends were right there, and she wasn't slipping. Someone would have grabbed her if you hadn't. So why are you so damn angry, huh? _I'm_ the one who almost died!"

Pietro spoke in rapid fire, but Lance was used to it, and Pietro knew his quick words were understood. Lance's anger softened, but irritation remained, his locked jaw a telltale sign of his emotion. "Why do you hate her so much?" He finally asks.

Pietro stills.

_Walks by_

_What a sight for sore eyes_

_Brighter than the blue sky_

_She’s got you mesmerized while I die_

**January 2, 2002**

**11:26 PM**

There are a lot of answers to that question.

Why does Pietro Maximoff hate Kitty Pryde?

"Her eyes," Pietro blurted out suddenly, not really thinking straight. All anger left Lance's face now, replaced by confusion. "You... hate her eyes?" "Yes!" "You know you both have blue eyes, right?" Part of Pietro wanted to dwell on the fact that Lance knew his eyes color, but he continued announcing his train of thought out loud.

"But her eyes are so, so blue. They're so bright. They're like the sky. They're the bright blue of a sky on a summer's day. And mine- mine are pale blue. Basically grey. They aren't bright, they're dull... they're just..." He trailed off, wondering why he had just spoken his mind so freely. He bit his tongue.

"You're eyes aren't dull, P. They're a paler blue, for sure, but they light up. When you're excited, or talking about something you like, or even when you're angry. They light up. Dull is the last word I'd use to describe them."

Pietro's heart did flips in his chest.

"But I don't understand what this has to do with hating Kitty?" Lance asked, large brown eyes fixated on him curiously.

"Because... because... because you like her better!" Pietro finally shouted. Lance opened his mouth but Pietro rattled on. "I want you too look at me like you look at her, but all you see is her. I know you gave her your hoodie," he accused, and Lance looked ashamed, though Pietro didn't know why that accusation would affect him.

"I know it's just a hoodie. Just stupid material. But you gave it to me to wear and told me it looked better on me than it did you, and that was special to me, Lance! Then you give it to her."

 _Her_ was spoken bitterly, and tears welled in his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me," he continued quietly. "But why would you when you have her. I don't understand how I can hate her so much when I want to be her."

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I’m not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_I wish I were Heather_

_Oh, I wish I were Heather_

_Oh, oh, I wish I were Heather_

**January 2, 2002**

**11:29 PM**

"Pietro..."

Pietro crossed his arms, immediately regretting having run his mouth. He really wasn't prepared for this rejection. God, things would be so awkward and weird now. He'd ruined everything.

"I had no idea."

Well that wasn't a rejection, but there was more to come. Pietro chanced a glance up at Lance who had been standing across the room before he'd looked down. His breath caught in his throat to find Lance only about two feet away, looming over him. How had Pietro not heard him advancing? Tentatively, a hand reached out to cup his face and despite the speedster's reservations, he leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

What did _this_ mean?

"I don't want you to be Kitty," Lance started quietly. "I like you as you. I like you. But you always seemed... I don't know. I never pursued cause I didn't think I'd ever had a chance. And Kitty started showing interest when we got paired up in chemistry so I just... I went with it. To try and get over... you."

Kitty... was a replacement for _Pietro?_

The shorter boy's eyes opened to look up at Lance who had taken a step closer, their bodies now inches apart. "You... liked _me?"_ "I _like_ you," Lance corrected. "But what about Kitty?" Pietro whispered as Lance's face came closer and closer.

"Kitty can be taken care of," Lance murmured back, hot breath hitting Pietro's slightly parted lips.

Pietro, impatient as always, had heard everything he needed. His hands shot up to tangle in Lance's long brown hair, and yanked his face down the rest of the way, standing on his tip toes to meet Lance halfway. Their lips crashed together, and Pietro's tears dried.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I’m not even half as pretty_

_You gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester_

_But you like her better_

_Wish I were-_

Maybe Pietro was okay being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I’m pretty pleased with how this turned out


End file.
